PELAKOR?
by yuswaa18.00
Summary: Semua murid duduk diam mendengar Gurunya yang menjelaskan di depan. " Apa cita-cita kalian? " " Polisi! ". " Dokter! ". " Presiden! ". " Tentara! ". " Dukun! ". " Artis! ". " Perawat! ". " Pelakor! ". " Hyūga apa cita-citamu! ". " Aku ingin jadi pelakor Naruto-Sensei! ". " A...apa! ". Ingat!, Saya cuma minjem tokoh sama Om Masashi Kishimoto
1. Prolog

Hinata Hyūga, Seorang pelakor..., Eitss maksudnya seorang pelajar SMA di salah satu kota di Tokyo. Ibunya telah meninggal ketika mendengar ayahnya akan menikah lagi... Maksudnya Ibunya meninggal karena serangan jantung.

Hinata bukan siswi yang pintar namun dia juga bukan siswi yang bodoh. Kelakuannya bisa dibilang _urakan..._ hmmm bukan tapi lebih tepatnya adalah Stylish. Hal tersebut kadang membuat gurunya yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki jengah dengan tingkahnya. Dia mempunyai teman yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

Naruto Uzumaki merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Minato Uzumaki dan Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto adalah Seorang guru bahasa Indonesia yang galak atau bisa disebut Guru Killer. Dia _**duda**_ sejak tiga tahun yang lalu karena ditinggal istrinya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sejak kepergian istrinya Naruto lebih fokus mengajar daripada mencari pendamping lagi. Oh iya, Dia belum mempunyai anak, Jadi _**Duren**_ kan alias _**Duda Keren**_. Dan yang perlu kalian ketahui, Hinata selalu mencomblangkan Naruto dengan guru matematika nya yang bernama Shion.

Haruno Sakura, murid terpintar di kelas. Dia mempunyai kekasih yang bernama Sasuke yang selalu berwajah **Datar** , Eh... _tenang_ maksudnya. Sasuke yang berbeda kelas dari Sakura membuat dirinya bertemu bila sedang dikantin atau jam kosong saja. Sasuke satu kelas dengan Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino dan Kiba.  
•••

Itu hanya sebagian tokoh di Story baruku kali ini, Jangan di anggap serius, Karena disini ceritanya tidak seperti sebelumnya yang terlalu banyak konflik.

" Pssttt pssttt... Naruto-Sensei sini ".  
" Saya sibuk ".  
" Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu Sensei... ".  
" Apa? ".  
" Aku menyukaimu Naruto-Sensei! ".  
" Saya tid- ".  
" Eeiiitttsss, tidak perlu dijawab,yang perlu Sensei lakukan adalah Sensei harus menikahi Shion-Sensei dulu, Baru aku akan membuat Sensei menyukaiku ".  
 _' What The F*ck!, Crazy Girl?! '._ Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Story ini juga tersedia di Wattpad : yuswa6

Jangan lupa mampir ya...


	2. P1

Seorang siswi berambut indigo yang di ikat dua dan diberi hiasan pita di kanan kiri kepalanya. Kaos kaki yang tinggi sebelah serta baju lengan pendek warna putih dipadukan dengan rok hitam 2 cm di atas lutut. Didepan dadanya terdapat selembar kardus bertuliskan namanya yang dikalungkan menggunakan tali pada leher manisnya. Siswi tersebut bernama Hyuga Hinata, dirinya memang sedang melaksanakan penerimaan pelajar baru.

Hinata berjalan sendirian dengan santainya menuju sekolah yang ia tuju berbanding terbalik dengan siswa-siswi lain yang berlarian saat mendengar suara bell masuk karena takut terlambat. Sesekali Hinata menguap lebar dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Sesampainya di pos masuk sekolah Hinata berhenti ketika melihat pak satpam tersebut berjalan mendekat dengan menatapnya kesal.

" Hey!, Kau tidak dengar!, Bell masuk sudah berbunyi!, Cepat masuk! Apa kau ingin terlambat dan dihukum ".

" Iya, Hoaammm... ". Jawab Hinata malas dan setelahnya menguap lebar.

Hinata berjalan memasuki sekolah melewati Pak Satpam yang diam dengan mengangkat sebelah alis tebalnya saat mendengar jawaban murid baru sekolah tersebut. Pak Satpam tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rock Lee.

Semua siswa-siswi pendatang baru terlihat sedang dikumpulkan dilapangan sekolah yang sangat luas. Beberapa guru dan senior berdiri di depan para siswa-siswi bergantian untuk perkenalan. Semua siswa-siswi banyak yang memperhatikan dengan jeli. Kecuali Hinata.

Panas matahari terasa begitu menyengat kulit. Semua siswa-siswi bukan tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Hanya saja tidak ingin di hukum bila tidak berdiri tegak.

Disaat murid lain berdiri tegak Hinata seperti cacing kepanasan yang tidak bisa diam. Sesekali dirinya merenggangkan kaki dan tangannya yang menurutnya terasa pegal.

Hinata yang berdiri dengan jarak empat orang di depannya sesekali memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kedepan karena orang di depannya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

" Hey, Siapa namamu... ". Lirih Hinata yang ditujukan untuk seseorang yang ada disamping kirinya.

Hinata menatap orang tersebut dari atas sampai bawah dengan menyipitkan kedua _' Pasti dia siswi teladan, dan pintar, Semoga saja aku sekelas dengannya, bisa gampang kan kalau menyontek, eh maksudnya mengerjakan tugas...'._

Hinata yang melamunkan itu menampilkan seringai lebar dengan mata yang penuh selidik hingga membuat orang yang ada disampingnya menatapnya takut.

" Hey!, Apa kau kesurupan! ". Ucap orang tersebut dengan penekanan karena menahan takut.

Hinata yang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang melamun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Wajah Hinata kembali seperti semula membuat orang disamping Hinata bernafas lega.

" Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura ".

" Aku Hinata... ".

Keduanya langsung menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan ketika terdengar suara tegas dari salah satu guru yang sedang mendapat giliran perkenalan. Seakan tahu mereka sedang tidak memperhatikannya.

" Perkenalkan Nama saya Shion, Saya mengajar matematika untuk kelas 1 dan 2 ".

Saat guru selanjutnya akan memperkenalkan dirinya Hinata terlihat melebarkan mulut dan kedua matanya dengan menatapnya kagum. Matanya tak henti-hentinya untuk melihat keindahan yang telah Tuhan ciptakan.

" Saya Naruto Uzumaki, Guru Bahasa indonesia ".

Hinata yang mendengar suara Naruto, kembali menampakan wajah binarnya dengan khayalan-khayalan tingkat tinggi yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya.

" Woy!, Kau kesurupan lagi! ". Bentak Sakura yang dapat didengar oleh para siswa-siswi di dekatnya.

Hinata yang mendengar itu tersentak kaget dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu menggeleng cepat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kedepan dengan kesal ketika mendengar Sakura yang menuduhnya emkesurupan/em lagi.

" Saya Guy... ".

Ucapan salah satu guru yang membuat semua siswa-siswi menatapnya. Suasana langsung berubah diam dan senyap. Ada beberapa siswa yang menatapnya jijik ada juga siswa yang menatapnya kagum.

 _ **KRIKK KRIKK KRIKK...**_

" Maksud saya, Nama saya Guy, Guru Guy oh bukan... maksudnya olahraga..., Olahraga Guy... Anoe maksudnya... ".

 _ **BRUKK...**_

Salah satu siswi terlihat tergeletak tepat didepan Hinata. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya melihatnya kaku. Tepat didepan Hinata berdiri guru yang sedari tadi mencuri pandangannya. Guru bahasa indonesia yaitu Naruto.

Terlihat beberapa Petugas UKS atau PMR dengan sigap mendekati siswi yang pingsan tadi karena mendengar Guru Guy, eeeehhhh maksudnya karena kelelahan.

Siswi tersebut dibawa oleh PMR karena mendapat perintah dari Naruto yang juga ikut andil dalam pertolongan pertama untuk siswi yang pingsan tersebut. Dengan sigap dirinya melepas jas hitam yang tengah dipakainya untuk menutupi paha siswi tersebut.

Semua siswi yang melihat itu lantas melebarkan kedua matanya dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam karena rona yang berlebihan.

" Jadi dia pembina PMR? ".

" Ada yang bilang juga, Ia pembina silat yang membuat banyak siswi-siswi ingin mengikuti ekstrakurikuler itu hanya untuk melihat roti sobeknya loh... kyaaa ".

" Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut, Agar puas melihat wajahnya yang tampan serta roti sobeknya ituuu... ".

" Naruto Sensei juga seorang duda karena ditinggal istrinya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan... ".

" Kabarnya Naruto-Sensei dekat dengan Shion-Sensei ".

Para siswi terlihat ribut karena roti sobek lllaaaaahhhh... maksudnya Naruto yang tampan dan lain-lain lah pokok nya _(terus apa bedanya😑)_. Hal itu tidak di ambil pusing oleh Naruto karena itu memang hal biasa baginya.

Wajah Naruto yang kelelahan mencoba untuk tenang dengan nafas berat membuat siswi-siswi menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

Dapat Hinata lihat keringat Naruto yang membasahi kening dan leher jenjangnya membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya berat. _' Pasti sangat lembut '_.Batin Hinata dengan senyum melihat leher Naruto.

Mulut Hinata seperti ikan koi yang kekurangan air. Namun di kedua ujung bibirnya terukir senyuman dengan mata memuja ke arah Naruto.

" Ap-... ".

" Sakura!, jika kau menuduhku kesurupan lagi, ku kutuk kau jadi batu... " . Ucap Hinata seakan mengerti Sakura yang akan mengatakan itu padanya.

Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya sembari mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

" Lihat, Naruto-Sensei sangat memperhatikan siswi yang pingsan tadi... ". Ucapan salah satu siswi samping kanan Hinata.

 _ **TIIIINNGGG..**_

" Kalau begitu aku ingin pingsan juga... ".

 **Yukk Foll/Fav biar lanjut...**


End file.
